


SuperCat Week Day 7

by william0102



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, there's some happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william0102/pseuds/william0102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trope/cliche- coming out, but with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperCat Week Day 7

Coming Out- Day 7

Alex gripped harder onto her sister’s shoulder as half her team helped her get Kara back to the SUV, the other half of the team trying to take care of the alien that had taken her sister out. Kara had been unconscious for too long in her opinion, a fact which had nothing to do with them being sisters, but everything to do with the fact that she knew the most about Kara’s physiology. 

It took every ounce of control for Alex not to talk to her sister and beg for her to wake up, instead Alex turned to face the squad. “Stevens! Radio in Supergirl’s status, and then use my phone to call my third emergency contact.” Alex climbed into the SUV, throwing her phone over her shoulder, taking up Kara’s hand again. "Don’t bother me until you get Cat Grant on the phone, do you hear me?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Alex didn’t acknowledge the team member, her attention on Kara as she tried to determine how hurt her sister was. Supergirl had been the one to call them in, so she hadn’t seen much of the fight, only the part where her sister had been thrown into a cliffside hard enough to create falling boulders. “Why are we still idling? Let’s go!” Alex pounded her arm on the glass close to her, all the while thinking that she didn’t want to talk to her mother or Cat without any answers.  
****

_“You need to come right now.”_

Cat stared at her phone, unable to think beyond Alex’s demand. Anyone making demands of her was just as preposterous as the fact that she was currently sitting in her private restroom with the department heads of CatCo right outside in her office. Cat couldn’t think beyond Alex’s instructions. Each time she told herself to get up, she remembered the fear laced demand.

Cat took a deep breath. She was Cat Grant. She didn’t hide in bathrooms, nor did she respond to demands, but this was one she wanted to adhere to; if she could just make her legs work. Or her lungs, passing out in her restroom would be rather embarrassing. With another deep breath to fortify her, Cat pushed aside her own fear and got up.

Tucking her phone into a pocket, Cat absently checked her makeup in the mirror, psyching herself up before she lost the sliver of courage she had scavenged during her time alone. Cat opened the door briskly, each movement concise to conceal her shaky control of her limbs. She went right to her desk, opening wrong drawer after wrong drawer in search of her purse. For the first time in a long time, Cat wanted to gulp with all the eyes focused on her. 

She had Kara to thank for her new battlefield; Kara had thought it would be a good idea to have the heads of the departments meet up for a “check in” every three months. Instead of work though, all of her employees tossed out ideas, ideas that she usually shot down… it was a hangout. She paid her employees to hangout because she couldn’t say no to the infectious smile Kara gave her whenever she used the younger woman’s suggestions at the workplace.

Cutting everyone off before their questioning looks could become verbal, Cat spoke. “James, you’re in charge. I will be out of the office for the rest of the day.” Cat finally found her purse, letting it slip into the crook of her arm, leaving all the drawers open. She had to be downstairs soon. She had spent too long in the restroom trying to pull herself together. The agents Alex had promised to send would no doubt be downstairs already.

James stood up, concerned at Cat’s devoid voice and stilted movements. “No problem. Kara will be back soon, I’ll have her cancel everything that isn’t essential. I can handle anything that comes up.”

Cat faltered for a second. Kara was hurt. “They” didn’t know what to do for Supergirl. At the moment she sincerely doubted the usefulness of a secret agency that specializes in aliens if they couldn’t help Kara. The sounds of multiple voices expressing concern brought her back to the situation she could control. “I don’t need to explain myself. James clear my schedule on your own.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Shouldn’t we call her in?”

Cat braced herself against her desk, having finally looked at James. She really hoped that she had schooled her expression better than his. What was she going to tell Carter? What if Kara hadn’t made it back to the base? She didn’t think she could function if Kara was dead, much less tell her son that the person he idolized was never coming back. The incessant questions abounded; that, along with her inability to move, infuriated her. Cat plowed forward with a growl, her effort getting her upright once more. “Enough. It’s a family emergency. Try to earn your paycheck and quit gossiping!”

She had to walk. Get to the elevators. Alex had sent agents for her. “James, handle it. Kara won’t be back today either.” Steeling herself, Cat stalked out of the room, staring straight ahead as she repeated her mantra that would get her to Alex and one step closer to Kara.  
****

Kara tilted her head down, beaming that Cat was holding hands with her in the older woman’s personal elevator. Not even being nearly beaten to death and used as a literal hammer against a cliff could make her quit smiling. She had woken up to Cat holding her hand and complaining about being exposed to the sun lamps for much too long for a human. Cat hadn’t let go of her in three days, and she couldn’t care less what other people would think since Cat apparently didn’t either.

“No Supergirl today.”

“What? Come on, Cat, I’m fine. It’s been three days.”

Cat softly inhaled at the reminder. “We’ve been gone five days from the office. It will be pandemonium.” They just had to get back to their routine, and then she could possibly refrain from needing to touch Kara. Maybe after a week she would be okay with Supergirl returning to National City.

Kara held in her argument about Cat being unfair. She knew she had scared Cat, and Carter, Cat hadn’t used work as an excuse to cover up feelings for at least five months. Kara squeezed Cat’s hand and spoke softly. “You know I meant they said I would be fine three days ago.”

Cat rolled her eyes, more mad at herself for overreacting. “Yes, well forgive me if I don’t believe the agency that couldn’t figure out how to treat you for fifty-six hours.” The elevator dinged, the doors opening, effectively ending their conversation.

Kara tried to pull her hand back, but Cat wouldn’t release her hand. It was Saturday, although the office was still busy. “You’re still holding my hand.” Kara looked around to see if anyone was watching, attempting to pull her hand away; however, Cat’s grip tightened. “Cat?”

“I don’t care.” Cat ignored the looks, and the grin that grew even larger on Kara’s face, leading them to her office. She was irritated and relieved to find James at work, unfortunately he was sitting in her chair. “I will forgive you destroying my chair’s lumbar support that was perfectly tailored for me, if you haven’t managed to ruin my company.”

James hopped up, a relieved smile overtaking his face at seeing for himself that Kara was all right. “It’s still in one piece, Ms. Grant.” He came around the desk, intending to hug Kara. “Kara, you’re back!” He stopped at the glare Cat sent him as Kara waved at him with one hand. “So do I get to hear the full story now?”

“I would prefer to make sure that the simpletons haven’t overrun the place in our absence first, no offence.”

Kara blushed and squeezed Cat’s hand again, amused at Cat’s inability to let her go. She freed her hand enough to brush her thumb over the ring she had given Cat five months ago, hoping the pressure would remind Cat she wasn’t going anywhere. “Cat.”

James leaned back against the desk, curious about the women’s behavior. He had an idea of why Alex had called Cat first, although he hadn’t really believed it until now. 

“Oh don’t give me that look, Kara.” Cat let out an exasperated sigh, knowing Kara was right. She wasn’t ready though. “I had to leave, no plan in place, because my wife thought she knew better than the secret government agency she works for. Excuse me for wanting to make sure,”

“Wife?”

“You said you forgave me for rushing in?”

Cat disregarded James' incredulous expression, pinning Kara with a look. “I said I forgive you for being a stubborn woman with a savior complex. There was nothing implied about your headstrong impatience when you think you’re right.”

Kara shook her head, knowing better than to point out that the traits were fueled by the same desire to protect people. Or that her wife was still deflecting. Nope. She knew better. “You’re not letting go unless Carter wants a hug, are you?”

“Can we go back to the wife part?” James was sure that his face still conveyed his shock, even after the other occupants of the room finally acknowledged his presence again. Now that he knew to look, and that they were facing him, he saw the matching rings that had never been on their fingers before. “Are those?”

Kara raised her left hand so James could come closer to see her ring since she was holding Cat’s left hand. “I usually just wear mine around a necklace because my shirts and suit hide it.” Kara knew she was grinning, happy that she could talk to one of her best friend’s about their secret.

Before the photographer could even ask about where her ring had been, Cat decided to speed the conversation along. “Eleven months, married five.” She couldn’t stop herself from turning her head to smile at Kara and see the grin she knew covered her wife’s face. “Which reminds me.”

Kara let herself be dragged out of the office. “What are you doing?” Hearing James laugh as he followed, Kara almost cursed. She didn’t feel any less anxious when Cat patted her hand and called for everyone’s attention.

Cat checked with Kara to make sure she wasn’t about to anger the younger woman; the blush and grin on Kara’s face enough of a go ahead to continue. “I have been monitoring the CatCo sites from home, and everyone should plan to stay late to alleviate our readers’ suffering at the inexcusable shift in the quality of our content during my absence.” Ignoring the grumbling, Cat forged on. “Also, Kara and I are married, and have been for quite some time. In lieu of late gifts, make your deadlines for the day.”

“Married?”

Kara looked over at Winn, easily glossing over the rest of the crowd because of his exclamation, baffled at his reaction. Especially when he repeated himself and passed out.

Cat had been watching Winn, particularly interested in his reaction to their news. She had to smirk. “That was worth telling everyone so abruptly.” She tugged on Kara’s hand to warn her wife that they were leaving. “Everyone back to work!”

Kara followed Cat, motioning for James to check on Winn. She didn’t speak, too happy that everyone knew to really care what others thought of their relationship. Once they were back in Cat’s office, she used her hold to spin Cat around. “Don’t think I didn’t realize you told everyone so they would be distracted, so you could continue to hold my hand.”

“You say distraction, I say I just saved us days of gossip and constant questions that would force me to commit homicide on half the staff.” Cat cupped Kara’s face and leaned up so she could kiss her wife. “Now help me get my desk back in order.”  
****


End file.
